trauma
by Welly
Summary: greg dissappears. where is he?


J Welly J

Title: Trauma

Author: Welly

Fandom: CSI

Pairings: Greg and Nick

Series/sequel: No

Spoilers: None

Archive: Go for it! But I would appreciate it if you told me…

Email: 

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. I don't want to do anything illegal. Get in touch if you're angry with me

Summary: Greg goes missing. He's kidnapped. What will he be like when he comes back?

A/N: This is the longest fanfiction I ever did write. I had no idea I knew this many words… (gotta love the thesaurus)

"I miss Greg's music," said Catherine.

"I miss Greg," said Nick.

Greg was missing. He'd been gone for just over a month, though if you asked Nick, he'd tell you it was thirty-four days and six hours. Nick was the last person to see Greg, when he'd kissed him goodbye and left for work. Greg hadn't been seen since. Nobody knew where he was, and they'd all assumed something bad had happened, because Greg didn't have a habit of just disappearing. Nick had phoned Greg's parents, but they didn't seem very interested. They had a problem with Nick and Greg being together, and this upset Greg quite a lot. Nick refused to believe that Greg was dead. He said he wouldn't believe it until he saw Greg's dead body, but he knew that even then he'd have trouble accepting his death. Nick couldn't imagine how he'd cope without the love of his life by his side, and he was trying to put thoughts like these to the back of his mind. He was trying to fill his head with thoughts that Greg would be back that day, or the next day, but thirty-four days later, Greg still wasn't back. Nobody had given up on him though, they'd searched his house, but there was a definite lack of evidence, and the case had gone cold.

"Come on Nicky," said Catherine. "We gotta go."

"Where are we going?" asked Nick.

"Single male DB," replied Catherine. "Found washed up by the river."

Nick's heart sank. The body could be Greg. He'd count as a single male DB.

"C'mon," said Catherine.

Nick dragged himself to his feet, and followed Catherine out of the lab. He didn't like facing work knowing that Greg wouldn't be in the DNA lab, playing his music, and cheering everyone up, but Nick at least preferred being at work to being at home. He was depressed every time he went home, because he knew that Greg wouldn't be there. He knew that Greg wouldn't be there when he went to bed, and he knew that Greg wouldn't be there when he woke up.

"Hey guys," said David.

"Hey," said Catherine. "What've we got?"

"Single male," said David, indicating the body lying on the ground. "GSW to the head, execution style."

Nick looked at the dead man, he was wearing a wedding ring. Nick was happy that it wasn't Greg, but at the same time he was sad, because he knew that someone out there had just lost their husband.

"Ouch," said Catherine, in sympathy for the bullet hole in the dead man's head.

Nick's cell phone rang. He took it out, stepped to one side, and put it to his ear. "Stokes."

"My name's Allison," came the reply. "I'm calling from the hospital."

Nick gasped. "Have you found Greg?"

Catherine and David looked up at Nick.

"Well, we've got a John Doe matching his description," said Allison, "Can you come down and ID him?"

Nick turned to Catherine. "They've got a John Doe they think might be Greg."

"Go," said Catherine. "I've got things here."

"Thanks," said Nick. He'd told Allison he'd be right there.

"Call me," said Catherine.

"I will," said Nick, taking his keys out of his pocket. He left the crime scene, and went straight to the hospital, Allison met him in the ER.

"How is he?" asked Nick.

"Let's check it is him first," said Allison.

"Right," said Nick. "Sorry."

"If you'd like to follow me," said Allison, starting down a side corridor. Nick followed her, and the two of them stopped outside a small room, and peered in the window. Greg was sat inside, curled up in bed, his knees pulled in tight to his chest. Greg was staring at the wall in front of him, and had a nurse putting some steristrips on his head.

Nick gasped. "Oh God! That's Greg."

"Are you sure?" asked Allison.

"Definitely," nodded Nick. "That's him."

"Okay," said Allison. "Good."

"How is he?" asked Nick.

"He's suffered a lot of trauma," said Allison. "His physical injuries are extensive."

"Extensive?" said Nick, looking worried.

"Don't worry," said Allison. "They're not life threatening."

"Okay," said Nick.

"He'll need to spend a couple more days in here though, before we let him go," said Allison.

"Okay," said Nick. "Um, what happened to him? Where was he?"

"That I can't tell you," said Allison. "He's barely said two words since he's been here. He's scared."

"How did he get in here?" asked Nick.

"A passer by found him lying semiconscious in a side street," replied Allison.

"Oh God!" said Nick, putting his hand on the window. "Greg."

"When the nurse is done, you can go in and see him," said Allison.

"Thank you," said Nick.

"I've paged psych," said Allison, "to come and assess him, but I don't know how long they'll be, they're always flooded on Halloween."

"Yeah," said Nick. "He is going to be okay though, right?"

"He needs time," said Allison. "This is going to be hard on him, and it's going to be hard on you as well."

"Uh huh," said Nick, staring at Greg through the blinds on the window. "I'm just glad he's been found."

"Yes," said Allison, "if he'd gone any longer without being found, he'd probably be dead."

The nurse came out of the room. "Is it him?"

Allison nodded.

"I'll put it in his records," said the nurse, walking off.

"You can go in now," said Allison.

Nick let go of the window, and stepped into Greg's hospital room. Greg didn't move, his eyes remained fixed on the wall in front of him.

"Hey," said Nick, softly.

Greg looked at Nick, though he didn't make eye contact with him.

"Hey," repeated Nick, stepping towards Greg. Greg flinched, and shifted backward in his bed.

Nick stopped still. "I'm not going to hurt you Greg."

Greg stared at the floor.

Nick stepped forward again, and put his hand on Greg's arm. Greg screamed, and pulled his arm away. Nick retreated. "Greg?"

"Don't hurt me," said Greg, a child-like tone to his voice.

"I'm not going to hurt you," said Nick.

"Who are you?" asked Greg.

"I'm Nick," said Nick.

"No you're not," said Greg.

"Yes I am," said Nick.

"You can't be the real Nick," said Greg, rubbing his arm.

"Why not?" asked Nick.

"Because the real Nick's dead," said Greg. "They killed him."

"No," said Nick, "I'm not dead. Look, I'm right here. It's me, Nick. the real one, and I'm not dead."

"No," said Greg. He put his hands to his ears. "This isn't real. This isn't real."

"C'mon," said Allison from the doorway. "Let him get some rest."

Nick followed Allison out of the room, and stood by the window. Greg had rolled onto his side, and closed his eyes. He was falling asleep.

"He thinks I'm dead," said Nick.

"He doesn't know what he's thinking," said Allison. "Wherever he was held, some very bad things happened to him, and this is just his way with coping with it. He'll come round eventually."

"I hope so," said Nick, pressing his fingertips against the window.

"Hang in there," said Allison, putting her hand on Nick's shoulder.

"I just can't understand how someone could do this to him," said Nick.

"Neither can I," said Allison. "Neither can I."

"How is he?" asked Grissom. Nick had returned to the lab.

"He's a mess," said Nick.

"Is he up to being questioned?" asked Grissom.

"No way," said Nick. "He's not up to anything at the minute."

"Okay," said Grissom. "Well, let's head over to the hospital, get his clothes, see if they can't tell us anything."

"I think you should go without me," said Nick. "When I saw Greg, he was terrified of me."

"Okay," said Grissom. "I'll go by myself. I won't be long."

"Okay," said Nick. "I'll, er, see how Catherine's getting on." He got up, and went to the evidence room.

"Is it Greg?" asked Catherine, putting down the gun she was holding.

"Uh huh," said Nick, sitting down, and bursting into tears.

"Hey, come on," said Catherine, wrapping her arms protectively around Nick. "What is it?"

"This is all so messed up," sniffed Nick.

"I know," said Catherine, "but we've found him, that's the main thing."

"He's changed," said Nick.

"Changed, how?" asked Catherine.

"Well, he thinks I'm dead," said Nick.

"He thinks you're dead?!" said Catherine.

"He said 'they' killed me," said Nick.

"Who's 'they'?" asked Catherine.

"I don't know," said Nick. "The people that abducted him, I guess."

"So he was definitely abducted?" checked Catherine.

Nick nodded. "They kept him captive for a month, and they destroyed him. You should've seen him, Cat, he's a wreck. He's so scared, and I don't know how to help him. He's terrified of me, I don't want to go near him in case I make it worse."

"Oh Nick," said Catherine, softly.

A few days later, Greg was feeling stronger. He'd become a bit more talkative, and Nick had managed to convince him that he really was the real Nick, and he wasn't dead. Nick was now stood outside Greg's hospital room, staring through the blinds at Greg and Grissom, who were talking.

"Can I scrape your fingernails?" asked Grissom, softly.

"Okay," said Greg.

"Thank you," said Grissom, opening his kit. Greg flinched when Grissom picked up his hand, but when he realised that Grissom wasn't going to hurt him, he relaxed a little bit, and gave Grissom his hand.

"Can I photograph your injuries?" asked Grissom once he was done with Greg's hands. "Will you let me do that?"

"Okay," said Greg, nervously.

"What physical injuries have you got?" asked Grissom.

"My hand's broken," whispered Greg.

"How did that happen?" asked Grissom, taking out his camera.

"They slammed it in a door," replied Greg.

"I'm sorry," said Grissom.

"They said I deserved it," said Greg.

"I'm sure you didn't," said Grissom.

"Maybe," said Greg.

"What else?" asked Grissom.

"Um, my back," said Greg.

"Can I see?" asked Grissom.

"Okay," whispered Greg. "Can you undo my gown? I can't reach."

"Of course," said Grissom reassuringly. He walked behind Greg, and pulled the ties on his gown, which fell forward into his lap.

Outside the room, Nick gasped at how skinny Greg had become. Inside the room, Grissom gasped at the wounds on Greg's back. It was clear he'd been hit repeatedly with something, the skin on his back was a mangled mess. "Greg."

"They hurt me," said Greg. "They said I deserved it. They said I was a bad person."

"Greg, listen to me," said Grissom. "You're not a bad person, you're one of the best people I know, you didn't deserve this, you hear me?"

"I dunno," said Greg.

Grissom helped Greg pull his gown back on, and he tied it back up. "Do you have any more injuries?"

"Not on the outside," whispered Greg.

"What internal injuries do you have?" asked Grissom, going back round the bed to face his youngest team member.

Greg stared at the floor.

"Greg?" asked Grissom. "It's okay, you can tell me."

"Will you tell anyone else?" asked Greg.

"Not if you don't want me to," said Grissom, reassuringly. "What is it?"

"They raped me," said Greg, in a voice so quiet that it was barely audible.

"Greg, I'm so sorry," said Grissom.

"They said I was a bad person. They said I deserved it," said Greg. "They said I had a pretty face. They said I smiled too much, they said I was too confident. They said I needed to learn some sense. They said I needed to learn some discipline."

"It's okay Greg," said Grissom. "They can't hurt you anymore."

"Yes they can," said Greg.

"How?" asked Grissom.

"In my dreams," whispered Greg.

Grissom was sat in a lab by himself, looking for trace evidence on Greg's clothes. Catherine came in. "Hey Gil."

"Hey Cath," said Gil.

"These his clothes?" asked Catherine.

"They're what he was found in," said Grissom. "Don't know whether they're his or not."

"Do you need some help?" asked Catherine.

Grissom shook his head. "I think I've got it."

"Okay," said Catherine. "Well, would you like some coffee?"

"Coffee would be good," said Grissom.

"Coming up," said Catherine. She left the lab, and returned a couple of minutes later with a mug of steaming coffee. She set it down on the table.

"Thanks," said Grissom, looking at the mug.

"Talk to me about Greg," said Catherine.

"Uh, he was kidnapped, and held captive for a month. They destroyed him, Cath. When they took away his right to express himself, his right to make choices, his right to free will, they took away his identity. He's frightened, and he's confused, and this is going to take him a long time to get over. He's lost all trust in everyone he knows, even Nick," said Grissom, picking up the mug of coffee.

"Will we be able to catch them?" asked Catherine.

"I'm going over his clothes now," said Grissom, "there should be good DNA."

"Good," said Catherine.

"Do you want to go home?" Allison asked Greg. Physically, he was a lot stronger than when he first arrived at the hospital, and she couldn't find a reason to keep him in there any longer. The best place for him now was at home, that would help him recover.

"I don't know," said Greg.

"You'll be safe there," said Allison. "Nick will take care of you, won't you Nick?"

"Of course," said Nick.

"Okay," said Greg.

"Yeah?" said Allison.

"Yeah," said Greg. "I want to go home."

"Good," said Allison, "'cause I'd be worried if you wanted to stay here. I've given Nick your meds to look after, you've got some antibiotic cream for your back, I don't want it getting infected. I've also given you some painkillers for your hand, it'll be sore for a few days, and there's something to help you sleep. Nothing strong, just something to make you rest, okay?"

"Thank you," said Greg.

"No problem," said Allison, "now get out of here."

Greg followed Nick out of the hospital, his eyes watching Allison for as long as they could.

"Can I get you anything?" asked Nick. He'd taken Greg home, and Greg was now curled up on the couch, his knees pulled into his chest.

"I'm okay," said Greg.

"A drink? Something to eat?" offered Nick.

"I'm okay," said Greg.

"Sure?" checked Nick.

"Uh huh," said Greg.

"What do you want to do then?" asked Nick.

"It doesn't matter what I want," said Greg.

"Of course it does," said Nick.

"Nobody cares what I want," said Greg.

"I care," said Nick.

Greg stared at the floor.

"Greg?" said Nick. "Talk to me. Tell me what you want."

Greg took a deep breath. "I want to go to bed, and sleep."

"Okay," said Nick. "that's cool."

"you'll let me?" said Greg, a slight hint of shock to his voice.

"Of course," said Nick. "If you want to go to bed, you go to bed."

"Thank you," said Greg, standing up.

"Do you want to go back in with me?" asked Nick. "Or do you want to go in the spare room for a while?"

Greg thought for a moment. "I'd like to sleep by myself for a while." He suddenly looked nervous. "If it's okay with you."

"It's fine with me," said Nick. "I want you to be safe and happy, and if sleeping by yourself does that, then that's what's gonna happen."

"Okay," said Greg.

"Do you need some of those sleeping pills, or something?" asked Nick.

Greg shook his head.

"Okay," said Nick. "Well, have a nice sleep then."

Greg left Nick's living room, and disappeared into the spare room, leaving Nick alone. Nick made himself a coffee, and sat down on the couch. He considered going to bed, but he wasn't really that tired. A few hours later, he opened the door to the spare room to check on Greg, and Greg screamed. He rolled over in the bed, and pulled the covers tight over his head.

"Greg?!" said Nick. "What's wrong?"

"Don't hurt me," pleaded Greg.

"I'm not going to hurt you," said Nick.

"Please," cried Greg.

"Greg, it's okay," said Nick. "It's me. I'm not going to hurt you. I just came to see if you were alright. I didn't mean to freak you out."

Greg rolled over, and peered over the top of the covers at Nick. "Nick?"

"Yes," said Nick. "It's me. I'm sorry I scared you."

"Um, what are you doing in here?" asked Greg, nervously.

"I came to check that you were okay," said Nick.

"I'm fine," said Greg.

"Yeah?" checked Nick.

"Yeah," said Greg.

"Sleeping okay?" asked Nick.

"Uh huh," said Greg.

"No nightmares?"

"Not yet."

"Good," said Nick. "Good. Well, er, I'll let you get back to it."

"Okay," said Greg, rolling back over to face the wall.

Nick left the room, and got in his own bed. He stared at the ceiling, and worried about Greg. Eventually he drifted off into sleep, and woke up six hours later, with Greg lying in his arms. Nick looked down at Greg, and thought about how peaceful he looked. He figured this was the best night's sleep Greg had gotten for probably five weeks.

"NO!" cried Greg, suddenly.

"Greg?" asked Nick, sitting up.

Greg screamed. "STOP!"

"Greg, wake up," said Nick, shaking Greg's shoulder.

Greg screamed again, and rolled over.

"Greg!" shouted Nick.

Greg opened his eyes, and stared at the ceiling.

"You were having a nightmare," said Nick.

"I was back at that place," said Greg. "They were hurting me."

"It was only a dream," said Nick, reassuringly. "You're not there now. You're safe."

"Oh my God," said Greg, running his fingers through his hair. "I was so scared there, Nick. I was so scared."

"I know," said Nick.

"I thought I was gonna die," said Greg.

"You're not though," said Nick. "You're here, with me, and you're safe. They're not gonna hurt you any more."

Greg blinked slowly, and realised where he was. He suddenly jumped off the bed. "I should go, I'm sorry."

"Greg, wait," said Nick, following Greg back into the spare room.

"I shouldn't've gone in your room," said Greg. "I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter," said Nick.

"Don't hurt me," said Greg, cowering in the corner.

"Greg, I'm not going to hurt you," said Nick. "You can trust me."

Greg stared at the floor.

"Come on," said Nick, sitting down on the bed next to Greg. "It's okay."

Greg coughed, and winced slightly.

"What's wrong?" asked Nick. "Is it your back?"

Greg nodded. "It hurts."

"Do you want me to rub some cream into it?" asked Nick.

Greg nodded.

"Okay," said Nick. "Take your top off, and I'll get the pain."

Greg looked nervously up at Nick.

"I'm not going to hurt you," said Nick, reassuringly. "I promise."

Greg pulled his top over his head, and cried out in pain as some of the scabs were pulled off. In the night, Greg's back had been bleeding, and his top had got stuck to his back.

"Are you okay?" asked Nick.

"Uh huh," replied Greg, through gritted teeth.

"Sure?"

"Yup."

"I'll go and get the cream then," said Nick, leaving the room. He returned a few seconds later, with a tube of antibiotic cream. "How d'you want to do this?"

Greg looked blankly at Nick, as if he wasn't quite comprehending what he was being asked.

"Do you want to lye down? Or stay sitting up?" asked Nick.

"I don't know," shrugged Greg. "I don't mind."

"Lying down might be easier," suggested Nick.

"Okay," said Greg. He shifted on the bed, and buried his face in the pillow.

Nick sat down on the bed next to Greg, and squeezed some cream into the palm of his hands. Then, as gently as he could, he rubbed the cream into Greg's back. Greg winced at first, but once he got to used to it, he lay still. "I'm sorry if it's hurting you," apologised Nick.

"It's okay," said Greg. He'd suffered worse.

Greg was sat in bed, his knees pulled into his chest, a stance of which Nick had seen him in a lot since he'd been home. Nick went in, and sat on the bed next to Greg. "I brought you coffee."

"For me?" asked Greg.

"Uh huh," said Nick, holding out the mug.

Greg took the mug, and stared into it. He sniffed it. "I missed this smell."

"I can believe that," said Nick. He knew how much Greg loved his coffee, and knew that if there was one thing he'd hate to go without for a month, it would be his coffee.

Greg took a sip of the coffee.

"How are you feeling?" asked Nick.

"I don't know," said Greg, putting the mug on the side table. "I don't know who I am anymore."

"What do you mean?" asked Nick.

"I mean, well, I know I'm still Greg, 'cause that's my name, it always will be," explained Greg. "But that's on the outside. I don't know who I am on the inside." Greg put his hand on Nick's chest, over his heart, and at that moment, Nick felt his heart shatter into pieces. "I don't know who I am in here anymore. I don't know what I'm feeling. I feel numb, I don't feel anything, and that scares me, Nick. It really scares me."

"Oh Greg," said Nick, wrapping his arms tightly around Greg, whilst being careful not to hurt him.

Greg buried his face in Nick's top, and burst into tears.

"It's okay," said Nick, stroking Greg's head. "It's okay."

Greg didn't say anything, he just cried. He cried for a lot of reasons. He cried because he was happy to be back with Nick. He cried because he was sad that he'd been away from Nick for over a month. He cried because he was scared that the people that took him would come back. He cried because he felt so terrible. He cried because he didn't know why he was crying. He just cried. Nick held him tight until he fell asleep, but even then, Nick didn't let go. He sat with Greg while he was asleep for over an hour, stroking Greg's head, and then Greg woke up.

"Hey," said Nick softly.

"Hey," whispered Greg. "Did I fall asleep?"

"Uh huh," said Nick.

"I'm sorry," said Greg.

"It's okay," said Nick.

"What time is it?" asked Greg.

"Just gone five," said Nick.

"D'you have to go to work?" asked Greg.

"No," said Nick. "Go back to sleep."

Greg closed his eyes.

Catherine went into Grissom's office. "How's it going?"

"Well," said Grissom. "Got some good DNA from Greg's clothes, and got a hit from CODIS."

"That's good," said Catherine.

"Yeah," said Grissom. "Except, the address we have for him isn't valid anymore."

"So nobody has any idea where he is?" asked Catherine.

"Exactly," said Grissom.

"Damn," said Catherine.

"What I need to do is talk to Greg, see if he can tell us anything about the place where he was held."

"Go round and see him," said Catherine.

"I'll do that now," said Grissom, standing up.

"Send him my love," said Catherine.

"I will," said Grissom. He left the crime lab, and went around to Nick's house. Nick was the one that answered the door.

"Hey Grissom," he said. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Greg," said Grissom. "Is he up to visitors?"

"You'd have to ask him," said Nick, opening the door wider. "Come in."

"Thank you," said Grissom, stepping into Nick's house.

Greg was sat on the couch, curled up with his knees pulled in to his chest. He looked up at Grissom. "Hi."

"Hey Greg," said Grissom. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess," said Greg, even though he still didn't know how he was feeling. He knew that he felt tired, but other than that, he felt nothing.

"Can I sit down?" asked Grissom.

Greg looked up at Nick.

"It's nothing to do with me," said Nick. "Greg, it's up to you."

"I guess it's okay then," said Greg.

"Thank you," said Grissom, sitting down opposite Greg.

"Can I get you a drink or something?" offered Nick.

"I'm okay thanks," said Grissom.

"Okay," said Nick. "Well, I'm gonna head out, leave you two alone, get some food."

Greg tensed, and looked up nervously at Nick.

"It's okay," said Nick. "You can trust Grissom, he won't hurt you."

"That's right," said Grissom. "I just want to talk."

Greg relaxed slightly.

"I'll see you guys later," said Nick, grabbing his keys. Greg watched him leave, and then turned to Grissom.

"I want to talk about what happened to you," said Grissom.

"What do you want to know?" asked Greg. "I mean, I don't know how much use I'll be."

"I want to know about the place you were held," said Grissom. "Can you tell me about that?"

"It was a big house," said Greg. "And old, it was a very old house."

"Do you know where this house was?" asked Grissom. "Which part of Vegas?"

Greg shook his head.

"What could you see from the house?" asked Grissom.

"Nothing," said Greg. "The windows were all boarded up. We couldn't see out."

"We?" said Grissom, a puzzled look on his face. "You weren't the only one held there?"

Greg shook his head.

"How many people were held there?" asked Grissom.

"I don't know exactly," said Greg.

"Take a guess," said Grissom.

"Maybe, five," said Greg. "I don't know. I know that I wasn't the only one there. I heard screaming."

"Okay," said Grissom. "Did you speak to any of the other people held there?"

Greg shook his head. "The only people I spoke to were the people who hurt me."

"Okay," said Grissom. "We found DNA from one of the men in your underwear."

"Uh huh," said Greg, painful memories coming back to him.

"Which one was he?" asked Grissom.

"He was in charge," said Greg.

"How many other men were there?" asked Grissom.

"Two," said Greg.

"Are you sure?" asked Grissom.

"No," said Greg. "I'm not sure about anything."

"Okay," said Grissom. "This house, what was it like on the inside?"

"Big," said Greg. "There were lots of rooms."

"Lots of rooms?" asked Grissom.

Greg nodded. "I tried to escape once, but I got lost. I remember all these doors, and none of them led outside, I was just going round in circles till they found me again."

"Okay," said Grissom. "Can I ask you how you did manage to escape?"

"I don't remember," said Greg. "I remember I managed to get out my room. I remember going through all these doors, and one of them led outside, and then I had to run across some desert. It seemed to go on forever. I was so tired. That's the last thing I remember, just, running."

"Okay," said Grissom. "So the house was in the desert?"

Greg nodded.

"That narrows it down a bit," said Grissom. "When you escaped, were you the only one that made it out?"

"I think so," said Greg. "I tried to look for the other people there, but there were just so many doors."

"It's okay," said Grissom.

"Someone should go back and help them," said Greg. "They could be dead."

"We will help them," said Grissom. "When we can find them."

"I've told you everything I can think of about the house," said Greg. "I don't know any more. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry," said Grissom. "So, let's just go over this one more time. The house was big, there were lots of rooms, and it was in the desert."

Greg nodded.

"How old was the house?" asked Grissom.

"Old," said Greg.

"What was it made of?" asked Grissom.

"Wood," said Greg.

"Not brick?" checked Grissom.

Greg shook his head. "all the walls were made of wood."

"Even the outside?" asked Grissom.

"I think so," said Greg. "The roof was made of wood as well."

"It was all wood," said Grissom.

"Uh huh," said Greg. "All wood."

"Do you remember how you got to the house?" asked Grissom.

"Back when they took me?" asked Greg.

"Yes," said Grissom.

"I, er, I was heading down the shop," said Greg. "We needed some milk. Nick doesn't like black coffee, he likes it with milk, and we didn't have any left."

"Is that when they took you?" asked Grissom.

Greg nodded. "I was walking back home, and a van pulled up along side me."

"What sort of van was it?" asked Grissom.

"It was about transit van sized," answered Greg.

"Do you remember what colour it was?" asked Grissom.

"Black," said Greg. "It was definitely black."

"Are you sure?" asked Grissom.

"Yes," said Greg. "It was a black van."

"Do you remember if it had Nevada plates?" asked Grissom.

"I didn't see," said Greg. "Sorry."

"Don't worry," said Grissom. "So they put you into the back of the van."

"And took me to the house," said Greg, finishing Grissom's sentence.

"Do you remember how long you were driving for?" asked Grissom.

"I have no idea," said Greg.

"Nick," said Greg.

"What's up?" asked Nick. "Do you want something?"

"I want to be cuddled," said Greg.

"Okay," said Nick, edging towards Greg on the sofa.

Greg gently put his arms around Nick, and buried his face in Nick's shoulder. "Thank you."

"That's alright," said Nick, stroking the back of Greg's head.

"I'm sorry this is so messed up," said Greg.

"That's okay," said Nick. "Everything gets a little bit messed up sometimes."

"I liked it before," said Greg. "Before they took me."

"I know," said Nick. "I liked it before as well."

"I wish they'd never took me," said Greg.

"So do I," said Nick. "But they did, and we can't change that. You just have to cope with it."

"I don't know how to cope with it," said Greg.

"That's why I'm here," said Nick.

"To help me cope?" said Greg.

"Yes," said Nick. "To help you cope."

"Thank you," said Greg. "I wouldn't be able to do this by myself."

"Ssh," said Nick. "Are you hungry?"

"A little bit," said Greg.

"What do you want to eat?" asked Nick.

"I don't know," said Greg. "What do you want?"

"I'm asking you," said Nick.

"I don't know what I want," said Greg.

"What do you feel like?" asked Nick.

"I don't know," said Greg.

"If you could eat anything right now," said Nick. "What would it be?"

"Anything?" checked Greg.

"Anything," said Nick. "What would you eat?"

"Pancakes," said Greg. "I haven't had pancakes in ages."

"Okay," said Nick. "We'll have pancakes. I'll get the frying pan."

"No," said Greg.

"Huh?" said Nick.

"You make really bad pancakes," said Greg.

"I so do not!" said Nick.

"Yes, you do," said Greg. "I'll make them, and you can help."

"Fine," said Nick.

"Okay then," said Greg. "but do we have all the ingredients?"

"Yes," said Nick. "I think I got everything when I was out earlier."

"Good," said Greg, standing up. He pulled Nick to his feet. "Come on."

Nick followed Greg into the kitchen, and the two of them started making pancakes.

"Are you going to toss them?" asked Nick.

"No," said Greg. "'cause that's my bad hand."

"Do you want me to flip 'em?" offered Nick.

"No way," said Greg. "I would like to actually eat them, and if you flip them, they'll just get stuck on the ceiling."

Nick giggled. "I guess."

"I know," said Greg. "D'you want to get two plates?"

Nick went over to the cupboard, and pulled out two plates. Greg cooked some pancakes, and the two of them sat down at the table, and ate all the pancakes.

"Did you like that?" asked Nick, taking the plates out into the kitchen.

Greg nodded. "It was really nice."

"You're a good cook," said Nick.

"You think?" said Greg.

"Hell yeah," said Nick, returning to the table. "what do you want to do now?"

"Do we have any ice cream?" asked Greg, hopefully.

"I think so," said Nick, going over to the freezer. "Uh huh, there's one large pot of Ben and Jerry's in here."

"Do you want some?" asked Greg.

"Do you?" asked Nick.

Greg nodded.

"I'll get two bowls then," smiled Nick.

"Okay," said Greg.

"Warrick," said Grissom, pulling the CSI out of the corridor and into a lab.

"What's up?" asked Warrick.

"I need your expertise on Las Vegas," said Grissom.

"Sure," said Warrick, sitting down.

"I'm looking for a house," said Grissom.

"Okay," said Warrick slowly, sitting down next to Grissom. "What sort of a house?"

"An old house," said Grissom. "In the desert. It's made of wood, and has lots of rooms."

"Right," said Warrick. "What's all this about?"

"I spoke to Greg," said Grissom. "He told me about the place he was held. He said other people were held there."

"At this big house?" asked Warrick.

"Uh huh," said Grissom, "and now I need to find this house."

"Do you know which part of Vegas it's in?" asked Warrick, pulling up a map of Las Vegas on the computer.

"The desert part," said Grissom.

"Okay," said Warrick. "Well, how old are we talking?"

"Try over 50 first," said Grissom. "There can't be that many houses in the desert."

"Okay," said Warrick. He clicked a few buttons on the computer, and nine flashing dots appeared on the map. "These are all your houses over 50, in the desert."

"Okay," said Grissom. He studied the map. "That's where Greg lives." He pointed to a patch on the map. "And that house there is the one nearest."

"So you think it's that one?" asked Warrick.

"Maybe," said Grissom. "Eliminate all the houses that aren't made of wood."

"Okay," said Warrick. He clicked a few more buttons on the computer, and only two flashing lights remained. "Well, that narrows it down."

"Indeed," said Grissom. He studied the two dots carefully. "I think we should mobilise two teams."

"Okay," said Warrick.

"I want you to take Catherine," said Grissom. "Go to this house. I'll take Sara and go to the other."

"Got it," said Warrick, standing up.

Greg was sat on the sofa, his knees pulled in to his chest. He had tears in his eyes.

"Greg?" asked Nick, coming out of the kitchen. "What's wrong?"

"My back hurts," said Greg. "It really stings."

"Do you want me to rub some cream into it?" asked Nick.

Greg shook his head. "I don't think that will help."

"It just stings?" checked Nick.

"And it's really itchy," said Greg. "I want to scratch it."

"No!" said Nick. "don't scratch it."

"I don't know how to make it stop," said Greg, tears rolling down his cheeks. "It really hurts, Nick."

"I have an idea," said Nick.

"What?" asked Greg.

"A bath," replied Nick.

"A bath?" said Greg, checking he'd heard Nick right.

"Yeah," said Nick. "It'll be soothing. It'll help."

"You think so?" said Greg, wiping his eyes.

"Definitely," said Nick. He stepped over to Greg, and gently pulled him to his feet. "Come on."

The two of them went into the bathroom, and Nick turned on the taps. "How hot can you take it?"

"I don't mind," said Greg, shrugging his shoulders.

Nick poured some bubble bath into the tub, and it foamed lots.

"Where did you get that bubble bath from?" asked Greg, staring at the foam.

"I have no idea," said Nick. "I think it was an unwanted gift."

"Right," said Greg.

Nick turned off the taps. "C'mon, climb in."

Greg took off his clothes, wincing as he pulled his tee over his head. He climbed into the bath, and sat down, pulling his knees into his chest. "It's hot."

"Too hot?" asked Nick.

Greg shook his head.

Nick picked up a sponge, and soaked it in the water. He then, as gently as he could, squeezed the water out over Greg's back. "Is that helping?"

Greg nodded. "Thank you."

Nick squeezed some more soapy water onto Greg's back, and then put down the sponge.

"Don't stop," said Greg. "That was nice."

Nick put his hands on Greg's neck. "Lean back."

"Huh?"

"Trust me," said Nick. "Lean back."

Greg slowly leant back, and his entire back was covered by water. Greg thought he would fall back and hit his head on the side of the tub, but Nick supported his neck, and he remained still.

"Is that alright?" asked Nick.

"Mm Hmm," said Greg, closing his eyes.

"Good," said Nick.

"Don't let me go," said Greg, softly.

"I won't," said Nick.

"There it is!" said Catherine, pointing to a house in the distance. Warrick pulled the car up outside the house, and the two CSIs, and the police officers accompanying them followed suit.

Warrick and Catherine climbed out of the Tahoe, and went over to the police officers.

"After you, gentlemen," offered Catherine.

"You two carrying?" asked the leader of the officers.

"Yes," said Warrick, answering for both himself and for Catherine.

"We'll let you follow us in then," said the police officer. One of his fellow officers rang the doorbell, and a few seconds later, a woman answered it. She was quite short, with long blonde hair, and looked about fifteen years old. "What's going on?" she asked quietly.

"Ma'am," began one of the police officers. "You here alone?"

"No, my mom's out back with my little brother," replied the teen. "What's all this about?"

"Mind if we take a look around?" asked the police officer.

"Okay," said the teen, nervously opening the door.

"I think we got the wrong place," Warrick whispered to Catherine.

"I agree," said Catherine, smiling at the blonde girl.

"Are you ready to get out?" asked Nick. He'd sat with Greg, supporting his head, for about half an hour, and though his wrists had gone numb, he didn't complain.

"Uh huh," said Greg, leaning forward.

Nick stood up and grabbed a towel. Greg took the towel, and wrapped it around his hips as he climbed out of the bath tub.

"Turn around," said Nick. "I'll dry your back."

Greg turned around, and stared at the wall in front of him, staring at the blue tiles.

Nick picked up a smaller towel, and gently dabbed Greg's back. Greg winced, and jumped forward slightly, shivering.

"I'm sorry it's hurting you," apologised Nick.

"It's okay," said Greg.

Nick finished Greg's back, and then towel dried his hair.

"Thank you," said Greg.

"That's alright," said Nick. "What do you want to do now?"

"I want to get dressed," said Greg. "And then I want to go to sleep."

"Okay," said Nick. "I'll leave you alone to get dressed."

"Thank you," said Greg.

"D'you want a drink?" asked Nick.

"Water would be good," said Greg.

Nick left the bathroom, and went and poured two glasses of cold water. It was a hot day in Vegas, so Nick added some ice to the glasses.

"This house is definitely big," said Sara, staring up at the three story house in front of her.

"Uh huh," said Grissom, ringing the door bell. A few seconds later, it was answered by a man, and when he saw two CSIs and a load of police officers, he slammed the door.

"Excuse me sir," said one of the police officer.

Grissom and Sara stepped out the way, and watched the police kick down the door. They then pulled out their weapons, and followed the police officers inside. He and Sara split up, and helped search the house. Grissom headed downstairs, Sara went up. Grissom realised what Greg had meant about there being a lot of doors, he counted at least nine leading away from the corridor he was in. Grissom tried the first door, and it opened. It was the kitchen. It was empty. Grissom saw a door leading down to the basement from the kitchen, and so he went down the stairs, and came across a lot more doors. He tried the first one, and found a young woman, about nineteen years old, cowering in the corner, crying.

"Ma'am?" said Grissom, approaching the young woman. She screamed, and tried to crawl away from him, but there was a wall in the way.

"Don't hurt me!" she cried.

"I'm not going to hurt you," said Grissom, firmly. "I'm here to help you. Can you walk?"

The woman nodded.

"Then I want you to get out of here," said Grissom. "Go up the stairs, and out through the back door in the kitchen. You'll be safe then."

The woman nodded, and ran past Grissom out of the room. Grissom heard her go up the stairs, and then he moved on to the next door. He opened it, and a man that looked like a younger version of Doctor Robbins jumped him, and grabbed him round the neck.

Although he had the majority of his air supply cut off, Grissom managed to explain to the man that he wasn't there to hurt him, he was there to help him, to free him. The man let go of Grissom, and Grissom gasped for breath, rubbing his neck.

"I'm sorry I jumped you," said the man. "I just thought-"

"I know," said Grissom. "Can you help me check the rest of the doors down here?"

"Sure," said the man. "Come on."

Nick was sat on his sofa, watching TV. Greg was lying on the sofa, his head resting in Nick's lap. Greg was semi-conscious, nearly asleep. Nick brushed Greg's hair behind his ear, and then stroked Greg's cheek. Greg didn't move, he felt safer around Nick now. Greg closed his eyes properly, and so Nick turned down the volume on the TV so that it wouldn't disturb Greg's sleep. Nick thought about things, and realised he hadn't watched any news for a couple of days. Nick liked to watch the news, he liked to know what was going on. He flicked the channel over to the local news station, and listened to the reader.

"-and the breaking news story of the hour-"

Greg coughed, and woke up.

"Hey," said Nick, looking down at Greg.

"Hey," said Greg, clearing his throat.

"I was just watching some news," said Nick, looking back at the TV.

Greg rolled over in Nick's lap so that he too could see the TV, and what he saw made him scream, and jump up. The TV screen was filled with a shot of a large house, that was very old, and made of wood. Greg screamed again.

"Greg?!" said Nick, putting his hand on Greg's shoulder.

"That's the house!" said Greg.

"Oh My God!" said Nick. "Are you sure?"

Greg nodded, and sat down on the edge of the coffee table. He pressed his fingertips against the glass of the TV screen. He read the banner along the bottom, which explained the situation.

"Captives found"

"D'you want me to change the channel?" asked Nick.

Greg shook his head. "I want to watch," he said, without moving his gaze from the TV.

"Okay," said Nick.

The two of them watched the news roll out.

"That's Sara!" said Greg, moving his fingers over the TV screen.

"Yes," said Nick. "It is Sara."

Greg watched as the little ticker along the bottoms of the screen explained that eight captives had been found, and that they were being taken to the hospital.

"They found eight people there," said Greg, reading the ticker out loud, which went on to explain that three men had been arrested. "They arrested three people."

"It's over," said Nick.

"Is it over?" asked Greg, turning round to look at Nick. "Is it really over?"

"Looks like it," said Nick.

Greg sighed, and put his head in his hands.

"Come here," said Nick, putting his hands on Greg's shoulders.

Greg turned around, and gently wrapped his arms around Nick's waist. "Is it really over?"

"This is where their work ends, and our work starts," said Grissom, watching the police cars leave.

"Yeah," said Sara. "Do you want me to call Cat and Warrick?"

"Yes," said Grissom. "This is going to be a long night."

"Uh huh," said Sara, pulling out her cell phone. She phoned Catherine. "Cat, it's Sara."

"Hey," said Catherine. "We got nothing our end."

"We got the right place," said Sara.

"You want us to help?" asked Catherine.

"Yes," said Sara.

"We'll be right there," said Catherine.

"Cool," said Sara, hanging up. She turned back to Grissom. "They're on their way."

"Good," said Grissom, going in the front door of the house. "We've got a big search on our hands."

"Do you fancy a big meal for dinner?" asked Nick.

Greg shook his head. "I'm not hungry."

"You have to eat something," said Nick.

"Do I?" asked Greg.

"Yes," said Nick. "What do you want?"

"I'm not bothered," said Greg, shrugging his shoulders. "I'm tired."

"You can go to bed after you eat something," said Nick. "How about I just put some soup on?"

"Whatever," shrugged Greg.

"What's wrong?" asked Nick, stepping over to where Greg was curled up on the sofa. "You've been cranky ever since we saw the news."

"I'm not cranky," said Greg.

"Yes you are," said Nick. "Talk to me."

"I don't have anything to say," said Greg, quietly.

"Greg, come on," frowned Nick. "You _can_ talk to me."

"I know," said Greg. "It's just-"

"Just what?" asked Nick, a puzzled look on his face.

"Nothing," said Greg. "Forget I said anything."

"Greg," said Nick.

"Just drop it," said Greg, shortly.

"Fine," said Nick, taking out a saucepan.

"Man, this is a lot of evidence," said Warrick, looking at the immense number of boxes they'd taken back to the lab with them.

"Yeah," said Catherine.

"You guys don't mind pulling a double?" checked Grissom.

"Not on a case this important," said Catherine.

"That's good," said Grissom.

"I'll get the coffee in," said Sara. "we've got a lot of work to do."

Greg was lying in bed, asleep. Nick opened the door to check on him, and Greg opened his eyes, staring at the wall.

"Did I wake you?" asked Nick.

"No," said Greg, clearing his throat. "I wasn't asleep."

"Having trouble drifting off?" asked Nick.

"Uh huh," said Greg.

"Want some of those pills?" asked Nick.

"No," said Greg.

"They'll help," said Nick.

"Maybe," said Greg.

"I'll go and get them," said Nick. He left Greg's room, and returned about a minute later, with a bottle of tablets, and a glass of water. Greg sat up.

"Here," said Nick, holding out the glass for Greg to take.

Greg took the glass, and Nick emptied out two tablets into the palm of his hand. Greg took the pills, and swallowed them, washing them down with the water.

"I'll leave you in peace," said Nick, turning to leave the room.

"Wait," said Greg, holding his hand out. "Stay. Please."

"If you want me to," said Nick.

"I do," said Greg.

"Okay," said Nick. He climbed onto the bed, and sat down next to Greg. Greg rolled over, and snuggled into Nick's lap. He closed his eyes. "Thank you."

"What for?" asked Nick.

"For everything," said Greg.


End file.
